Development of a large-capacity nonvolatile memory has been actively carried out. With this type of memory, low voltage/low current operation, high speed switching, and miniaturization and high integration of a memory cell can be achieved.
To perform reading and writing of data to the large-capacity nonvolatile memory, a memory cell and a peripheral circuit including a transistor are used in combination. In a case where the memory cell is connected to the peripheral circuit by wiring disposed below the memory cell, a structure thereof is not simple, whereby it becomes difficult to provide a memory at a low cost.